Ultra Wormhole
Ultra Wormhole.png|An Ultra Wormhole Crack in the sky.png|The crack in the sky that forms the Ultra Wromhole The Ultra Wormhole is a dangerous and unstable portal that connects the Pokémon World and Ultra Space. Info Formation Rarely, an Ultra Wormhole appears as a crack in the sky, and later forms a complete wormhole, Cosmog is able to open Ultra Wormholes when subjected to extreme stress but this can be very dangerous for a Cosmog, since it can either die or not be able to move for a long period of time, it's final evolutions Solgaleo and Lunala can open Ultra Wormholes much more easily than Cosmog, it is unknown if a Cosmoem is also able to form Ultra Wormholes like the rest of its evolutionary family. Necrozma is able to open Ultra Wormholes like Solgaleo and Lunala, its Dusk Mane and Dawn Wings Forms are able to open and manipulate several Ultra Wormholes without any difficulty. Fallers Fallers are people who passed thought an Ultra Wormhole, and possess the residual energy of the wormhole in their bodies, which causes Ultra Beasts to attack these people thinking they are a back passage to their worlds, sometimes people who go through the Ultra Wormhole can have a strong amnesia and just remember of the most basic information of their lives like: where they are from, what their names and things like, examples of these people are Mohn and Anabel. Currently the Fallers that still have their memories intact besides the player are: Lillie (in Sun and Moon), Lusamine, and Guzma, it is not known if the uniform that the Ultra Recon Squad uses causes some interference in the consequences of going through an Ultra Wormhole. Games Sun and Moon When the player is leaving the Dimensional Research Lab, the crack in the sky is briefly formed in the sky and then disappears. The first time that a fully formed Ultra Wormhole appears, it is at Aether Paradise, where a Nihilego comes out of it. Lusamine forces Nebby to open several Ultra Wormhole during the events on the second visit at Aether Paradise: * One of them is opened in her room where Nihilego came out from it. * Another appears near on Mahalo Trail, where a Buzzwole/Pheromosa appears from it. * Several other Ultra Wormholes appear in Alola: at Hau'oli City, at Paniola Town, at Route 9, at Maile City and in Seafolk Village, but the Ultra Beasts that emerged through these wormholes are unknown. After Nebby evolves into Solgaleo or Lunala, it opens an Ultra Wormhole at the Altar of the Sunne/Moone and takes Lillie and the player to Ultra Space. After beating the game, the player character can go into an Ultra Wormhole to reach the reverse world, where the night turns into day, and the Altar and the Lake of the Legendary Pokémon inverts to their counterparts, the player character can find Cosmog in this dimension. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Ultra Wormholes are accessible when the game has been beaten. They can be accessed when going through an Ultra Wormhole at the Alter of the Sunne/Moone, it also can let the player to Ultra Megalopolis and the reverse world. A few types of Ultra Wormholes while traveling through Ultra Space: * Green Wormhole: Common. Contain legendary Pokemon like Mewtwo, Virizion, Terrakion, & Cobalion. Zekrom, Regigigas, and Entei are exclusive to Ultra Moon while Raikou, Xerneas, Dialga and Reshiram are exclusive to Ultra Sun. Some wild Pokemon that can be found here are Grumpig, Nuzleaf, Heliolisk, Drapion & Audino. * Blue Wormhole: Common. Contain legendary Pokemon like Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie. Latias, Kyogre, and Lugia are exclusive to Ultra Moon while Latios is exclusive to Ultra Sun. In order to obtain Suicune, you need both Entei and Raikou in your party. Same is for Kyurem, you need both Reshiram and Zekrom in your party. Some wild Pokemon that can be found here are Quagsire, Lombre, Floatzel, Stunfisk & Barbaracle. * Yellow Wormhole: Common. Contain legendary Pokemon like Regirock, Regice, & Registeel. Palkia is exclusive to Ultra Moon while Groudon and Heatran are exclusive to Ultra Sun. In order to obtain Giratina, you need both Palkia and Dialga in your party. Some wild Pokemon that can be found here are Magcargo, Medicham, Crustle, Abomasnow & Hippowdon. * Red Wormhole: Common. Contain legendary Pokemon like Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, & Cresselia. Thundurus and Yveltal are exclusive to Ultra Moon while Tornadus and Ho-Oh are exclusive to Ultra Sun. Landorus has to be obtained with both Tornadus and Thundurus in your party. Same with Rayquaza, you need both Kyogre and Groudon in your party. Some wild Pokemon that can be found here are Swellow, Swanna, Sigilyph, Altaria & Yanmega. * White Wormhole: Uncommon. Contains the Ultra Beasts. Manga Anime In A Dream Encounter, Solgaleo and Lunala appeared from two Ultra Wormholes in the Altar of the Sunne in Ash's dream. In A Masked Warning!, an Ultra Wormhole appeared in Gladion's flashback explaining how Lillie got her fear of touching Pokémon, Faba opened an Ultra Wormhole with a machine, Nihilego appeared from the hole and attacked Young Lillie. In Faba's Revenge, after Faba captures Nebby, he used its Ultra Aura's power to open the Ultra Wormhole again, but Ash's Pikachu destroyed the box where Nebby was trapped and the Ultra Wormhole deformed, however, the residual energy of Nebby's evolution formed the Ultra Wormhole, Nihileg came out and fought with Ash's Pikachu, Gladion's Silvally and Lusamine's Clefable, but it easily defeats them. After Lusamine sacrifices herself to protect Lillie and Gladion, Nihilego takes her away in the Ultra Wormhole. In Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, Nebby after evolving into Solgaleo, opens an Ultra Wormhole to go where Lusamine is after Ash activate its Z-Power and with the Solganium Z and its new Z-Power Ring, Nebby enters in the Ultra Wormhole with Ash, Gladion, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Kiawe in its back and reach to Ultra Deep Sea in Rescuing the Unwilling!. In 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, Nebby returned to the Altar of the Sunne with Ash, his friends and Lusamine in its back though the same Ultra Wormhole opened to arrive at Ultra Deep Sea, which remained open all this time. In The Professors' New Adventure!, an Poipole was seen traveling though an Ultra Wormhole in end of the episode. In A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, three Ultra Wormholes appeared during the episode, one appeared in the forest near the Pokémon School where Poipole came out from it, the second appeared in Melemele Meadow during the Alola Detective Laki TV Show recordings, where a Buzzwole came out from it, the third was open by Professor Burnet to send Buzzwole back to his homeworld. Category:Alola locations Category:Anime locations